Fertilizing a lawn or an arrangement of bushes or flowers requires the proper distribution of the fertilizer over the area of the garden or lawn. For an even distribution, liquid fertilizers and additives have become more and more popular over the use of granular means. However, the distribution devices and especially the dispenser for liquid additives do not fulfill all requirements for a general purpose application of a common house owner. There are jars attached to a special nozzle at the end of a garden hose, and jars with injectors installed in the piping of sprinkler systems. The rate at which the additive or fertilizer is added to the water flow depends on the method used to displace the additive from the jar. Many of the dispensing devices provide a passage between an intake port of the jar and an output port of the jar. The pressure difference between both these ports generated by the water flow through that passage, causes the additive to be drawn from the jar. Depending upon the replacing medium the jar is filled with air or the additive is thinned with water. In the latter case there is no possibility to quantify the amount of additive to the throughput of water.